


Attack on Zombies (Attack on Titan)

by Mikasa_Ackerman96



Category: Black Veil Brides, Corpse Party (Video Game), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikasa_Ackerman96/pseuds/Mikasa_Ackerman96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will post 2 chapters everytime I can. I have a lot of homework and class work. the first 2 chapters are gonna be shorter because they just tell how it all started and how it became such a big group. thankies.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Author's note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

sorry i havent updated in a while guys. ive had a lot of projects to do and rehearsals and shows. but i am working on it again. im almost done with chapter 8 so i will hopefully have that uploaded soon. i am also going to start inserting new characters. i wont reveal who they are tho. sorry i killed off ymir, jean, and satoshi, but ymir and jean weren't really important to the story and i never really like satoshi. he was just too much of a wimp. thankies for reading my story. i hope u guys are enjoying it so far and will continue reading it. bye byes

 


	2. The Beginning

\-- CHAPTER 1 --

THE BEGINNING

\-- EREN'S P.O.V. --

_March 5, 2014_

It was a bright and sunny Saturday afternoon. I was hanging out at the mall with my two best friends, Mikasa and Armin. We just finished lunch when we heard the screams. We looked towards our left and saw people running everywhere. that's when we saw the first zombie. We could smell it from the other side of the food court. It was grotesque and had flesh hanging of the side of its cheek. We didn't understand what was going on at first, but once the people that were and attacked started getting up and attacking others, we started running. As we were running, we saw others being attacked and turned. Once we reached my car, we got in and I drove us to my house. Once we got there, I saw the door busted in and I ran inside. I saw my mom lying on the floor in a pool of blood. I tried to check for a pulse but I couldn't find one.

"Noo!! Please," I yell crying. Mikasa and Armin walk in as I sit there crying over my mom's lifeless body.

"Eren...," Mikasa tried to comfort me, but couldn't find the right words.

"Ooouuugh...," I hear a slight moan come from my mother.

"Mom?" I look at her with tear-filled eyes. She sits up slowly, ignoring my question.

"Mom, are you okay?" I touch her arm gently trying to get her attention. At my touch, she jumps at me, trying to bite me. Mikasa and Armin pull her off me throwing her back, making her head hit the corner of the coffee table. I sit there shocked and crying. Mikasa and Armin drag me back to my car. I sit in the back seat, hugging my knees crying. Mikasa is sitting next to me, hugging me and trying to comfort me. Armin is in the driver's seat, driving us out of town That was the last time I ever saw my mom and home.

\-- END OF CHAPTER 1 --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post 2 chapters everytime I can. I have a lot of homework and class work. the first 2 chapters are gonna be shorter because they just tell how it all started and how it became such a big group. thankies.


	3. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the chapter is short but I swear I will try to make the chapters longer. thankies.

\-- CHAPTER 2 --

\-- REUNITED --

\-- EREN'S P.O.V. --

_5 Months Later_

I woke up in a sweat. _I've had that same nightmare for almost 5 months now._ I look around to make sure Mikasa and Armin are still there. _Good. I don't know what I'd do without them._ I get up to walk around and stretch my legs a bit. We've been staying in this empty house for a couple weeks now. We'll have to leave soon because we're almost out of food. I hear a ruffling and the moaning of a zombie from outside and I go to wake Mikasa and Armin up.

"Mikasa... Armin... We need to leave," I shake them gently and they begin to stir. We gather what few supplies we have left, as well as our weapons, and head out the back door. As we're walking down the street, we see a horde of zombies coming our way.

"Shit. There's no where to hide," Mikasa exclaimed. That's when we see someone run up to the horde and start attacking them. We stood there shocked and amazed.  _Who is that?_ I wondered. It wasn't until after he finished killing all the zombies, did we recognize him.

"Erwin!" we all yelled. He looked at us with wide eyes and smiled.

"Guys. Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you," he ran up to us and hugged each of us in turn.

"What do you mean we? You mean everybody is still alive?" I asked. Mikasa and Armin looked just as surprised as I was.

"Yeah. We're all holed up in a mall not far from here," Erwin explained this to us as we started walking. We reached the mall after a few minutes and Erwin takes is in through the back door.

"Everyone's here from school, as well as some other survivors," he told us this as we walked. _I hope he's okay._ I started getting worried. As we walked into the main part of the mall, everyone that was gathered there turned around to look at us. That's when I saw him. He looked into my eyes and I smiled.

"Eren..."

\-- END OF CHAPTER 2 -- 


	4. Together Again

\- - CHAPTER 3 - -

TOGETHER AGAIN

-LEVI'S P.O.V.-

"Eren...," I say as I see him standing there smiling at me. He runs up to me and hugs me and I hold him tightly. "Eren I thought you were dead. There was so much blood at the house and mom...," I start choking up.

"I know. She attacked me. I was too stunned to do anything, but Armin saved my life," he explained this to me and I looked over at Armin and went to hug him.

"Thank you. Thank you for saving him," I smiled for the first time in months.

"No problem. I know how hard it is to lose someone as close as a mother," he told me and then I remembered that his mom died in a car crash. 

"Come on, let's get you guys something to eat," Erwin lead them towards the food court where they were finally able to eat something. I pull Mikasa and Armin aside for a moment.

"Thank you guys so much for taking care of Eren. I was going crazy because I didn't know if he was still alive or not," I told them.

"No problem. I know how much you love your little brother," Mikasa told me smiling.

"You're okay too, right Mikasa? I know you can be tough, but I was worried about you," I tell her as I grab her hand.

"I'm fine now," she says blushing slightly.

 

-MIKASA'S P.O.V.-

I smile and blush slightly as Levi grabs my hand. "I'm fine now," I tell him this as I squeeze his hand softly. He smiles and walks with me to the food court holding my hand. As we get there, we hear Erwin introducing everyone.

 

-ERWIN'S P.O.V.-

"Since I already have everybody's attention, I might as well introduce everybody. Guys, you remember Jean, Krista, and Ymir," I told them. I hear Krista squel and run up to Armin and hug him.

"Oh my God. I thought you were dead," she said while crying and holding on to him tightly. 

"I'm here now, so you have nothing to worry about," he tells here, then kisses her sweetly.

 _I'm glad they found each other._ "And then this is Satoshi and his little sister Yuka. We also have Andy, Ashley, CC, Jinx, and Jake. They were in a band before everything happened," I told them. "Now let's eat," I smile and everybody digs in. As we're all eating, we talk and catch up with each other. Afterwards, everybody became very tired. After showing Eren, Mikasa, and Armin where we all slept, we got into be and fell asleep.

 

\- - END OF CHAPTER 3 - -


	5. Secrets Revealed

\- - CHAPTER 4 - -

SECRETS REVEALED

\- - ANDY'S P.O.V.- -

I toss and turn all night. I eventually give up around 2:30 in the morning. I get up and walk around for a little while. I was standing near the fountain when Ashley walked up to me.

"Hey. What are you up to?" Ashley said walking to me. 

"I couldn't sleep," I tell him as i sit on the edge of the fountain.

"I know. There's so much going on. What with the world ending and finding more survivors," he sits next to me. 

"Yea, you could say that again. At least there are still actual living people in this world at least," I laugh lightly. Ashley smiles at my laugh. 

"I miss that laugh," he says.

"Why?" I ask him.

"It's my favorite thing about you. You always make me happy with that laugh. That's why I love you," he tells me, blushing red.

"Y-you love me?" I ask him blushing as well and stuttering.

"Y-yea. You're the only person I ever had these feelings for. I would die for you," he tells me, then kisses me softly. I hesitate for a couple of seconds, but then I kiss him back.

"I love you too Ashley," I whisper to him, smiling. "Come on, let's go back to bed," I say to him, grabbing his hand and taking him back to my bed. We cuddle up to each other and Ashley holds me in his arms. "G'night Ashley," I tell him, kissing his cheek. 

"G'night Andy," he says, kissing my forehead and we fall asleep in each other's arms.  
  


\- - END OF CHAPTER 4 - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. I had writer's block and i have a lot of homework.


	6. The Nightmare

\- - CHAPTER 5 - -

THE NIGHTMARE

\- JINXX'S P.O.V. -

I wake up as Andy and Ashley walk back in. I see them holding hands. _Finally they're together._ I smile to myself and fall back asleep.

\- NEXT MORNING-

\- LEVI'S P.O.V. -

I wake up the next morning with Mikasa in my arms. I smile and move her hair back to uncover her face. _I'm so glad she's not dead._ Then I notice the look on her face. She's having a nightmare. I remember she used to have them all the time. "Mikasa, wake up," I try shaking her awake gently. but she wouldn't wake up.

\- MIKASA'S P.O.V. -

I'm running through the mall. Everyone is running with me. Somehow the zombies got inside the mall. I hear someone scream and I look back. Krista was getting surrounded. We try to help hr, but the zombies start chomping away at her.

"Krista!! NOOOO!!!!" Armin screamed and tries to save her.

"Armin, no! It's too dangerous and she's already gone," Eren yells at him.

"I don't care. I love her and I'm not going to leave her behind again!" he yells back and runs into the crowd of zombies and starts hacking away until he is overcome.

\- LEVI'S P.O.V. -

Mikasa starts screaming in her sleep and everybody wakes up. "Somebody! Help! She won't wake up," I yell for help and everybody comes rushing.

"What's wrong with her?" Yuka asked.

"I don't know. She won't wake up," I tell her. I start crying, worried about her. Then all of a sudden she sits straight up. "Mikasa? Baby, are you okay?" I asked her.

"You will all start dying soon. They're gonna come for us. You need to run," she tells us in a catatonic state.

\- MIKASA'S P.O.V. -

I wake up with everybody surrounding me looking shocked and scared. "W-what's going on? What's wrong?" I asked getting scared myself.

"You don't remember?" Jake asked.

"Remember what?" I asked.

"You were having a nightmare. I tried to wake u up, but you wouldn't wake up. Then you started screaming and woke everybody up. Then you sat up and said we were going to die," Levi tells me with his voice shaking and tears in his eyes.

"I-I don't remember any of that," I say.

"I think we should leave," Jean announces.

"It was just a nightmare though," CC says.

"We're not gonna leave just because of a little nightmare," Erwin declares, "now let's get something to eat." Everybody looks at me then walks towards the food court.

\- - END OF CHAPTER 5 - -

 


	7. It Begins

\- - CHAPTER 6 - -

IT BEGINS

\- ARMIN'S P.O.V.-

As we're all eating, Jean brings up the fact that we should leave. Again. "We should leave. Just because it was a nightmare, doesn't mean that we shouldn't worry," Jean tried convincing everybody.

"I understand everybody is worried, but we aren't going to leave this mall. This place is a safe haven. Now if there are a couple or a few of you that want to leave, go right ahead, I won't stop you," Erwin explained, "but all of you chose me as your leader because you trusted me to protect you. So if you don't trust me anymore, go ahead and leave."

"It's not that we don't trust you, I'm just worried that we'll get attacked by such a huge group, that they'll overpower us," Ymir spoke up, defending Jean. 

"I know you are, but I swear on my life that I will protect everyone here," Erwin declared. After that, everyone became quiet and finished eating. After breakfast, everyone went off in different directions.

\- YMIR'S P.O.V. -

After breakfast, I go up to the roof to watch out for any survivors. _I want to leave. This place isn't safe anymore._ I hear footsteps behind me and see Jean walking towards me. "You want to leave too, don't you?" Jean asks me.

"Yea. I trust Erwin, I just don't feel safe safe here anymore," I look away, feeling guilty.

"Then let's go. Just you and me. We can look out for each other and never worry about anybody else," Jean proclaims.

"Are you sure we should just leave like this?" I ask nervously.

"Yes. I love you and I don't want to lose you," He says, grabbing my hand.

"Ok then. Let's go," I say back smiling.

\- 3RD PERSON -

What Ymir and Jean didn't notice as they left the roof was the huge horde of zombies heading straight for the mall.

\- JEAN'S P.O.V. -

As Ymir and I leave the roof, I hear the moaning of a few zombies, but I dismiss it. We walk downstairs to the back of the mall. Once we reach the back of the mall, I look through my pockets for the spare set of keys  I have. I get them out and unlock the back door.

\- - END OF CHAPTER 6 - -


	8. Sh*t Happens

\- - CHAPTER 7 - -

SH*T HAPPENS

\- ARMIN'S P.O.V. - (SAME TIME AS YMIR'S)

I'm sitting by the fountain when Krista jumps onto my back. "Oof," I let out a small groan and she giggles, "Hey. You sleep well?"

"Yep. At least until Mikasa started screaming in her sleep," she said sitting in my lap, "is she okay?"

"Yea she'll be fine. She just needs to calm down," I reassure her, wrapping my arms around her, pulling her closer. She smiles and snuggles closer to me. "I'm worried about Jean," I say.

"Do you think he'll actually leave?" Krista says, looking up at me.

"I don't know. Probably," I whisper, looking at the water in the fountain, "Do you want to leave?"

"Maybe one day," she says.

"Well wherever you go, I go," I look into her eyes, smiling and then I kiss her. Then all of a sudden all we can hear are screams.

\- YUKA'S P.O.V. -

"Onii-chan, w-what was that?" I ask quietly, whimpering.

"I-I don't know. We should wait here until someone tells us what's going on," Onii-chan says.

\- SATOSHI'S P.O.V. -

Yuka looks really scared. _I have to protect her no matter what. But I'm really scared._ I didn't notice the zombie coming for us until it bit me. I scream and push Yuka away. "Run Yuka! Go find the others!" I yell at her and try to push the zombie off. She runs just as I start to pass out. _I'm sorry Yuka._

\- 3RD PERSON -

It isn't long before Satoshi is officially dead. His guts get torn out as the zombie eats them. Blood splurts everywhere. Jean and Ymir are already dead, but now they're getting back up and they begin hunting for the others. Yuka is running through the mall and crying. With tears in her eyes, She runs into a body and falls to the ground.

\- JAKE'S P.O.V. -

I'm looking for the others when Yuka bumps into me and starts screaming. "NOOO!!! Leave me alone!" She yells while crying.

"Yuka. It's me Jake," I tell her trying to calm her down. She looks up at me with tear-filled eyes.

"J-Jake?" she says hesitantly.

"Yea. It's going to be all right now," I pick her up and hold her, "Where's your brother?"

"They got him," she starts crying again into my shoulder.

"Shh. It'll be alright. I'll protect you. Let's go find the others," I tell her and start running through the mall looking for everybody else. We don't run into any zombies along the way. We find everybody gathered at the front of the mall, near the front doors.

"Jake!" I hear CC yell my name, once I reach them.

"Where's Satoshi?" Eren asks once he sees that I'm holding a crying Yuka. I shake my head to show that he's gone. That's when Erwin arrives.

"We need to leave now. Does everybody have what they need?" he asks.

"Yes," we all say in unison.

"Then let's go," he says as he unlocks the door and we run outside.

\- - END OF CHAPTER 7 - -


	9. Author's Note

Sorry its been a while since I posted a couple chapters. I've been really busy with rehearsals and the Halloween Show that is now finally over. i will finish the next two chapters soon and post them as soon as i can. Thankies.


	10. Author's Note

Sorry guys but I am discontinuing this fanfic but I will be starting up a new one.

**Author's Note:**

> I will upload 2 chapters when I can. I have a lot of homework and school work. so please be patient. and sorry but the first couple chapters are gonna be short. the first 2 chapters are just to explain what happened and how they became such a big group. thankies.


End file.
